


A Halloween Attraction

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Haunted House Scares, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	A Halloween Attraction

“I’m going to call an Uber and head home guys,” you said, walking out of the restaurant with your friends.

“What? Why? You have to come with us!” Jared exclaimed. “I found the three best haunted attractions in the area for us to visit.” He waved his phone in the air as he spoke.

“Halloween attractions aren’t really my thing, I don’t like jump scares and I’m terrified of clowns. Those things always have clowns. Plus I’m wearing a skirt, that’s not exactly haunted house attire.”

“Come on Y/N, we are all going. You can’t go home now!” Jared pushed.

“They won’t be that bad and we will all be there,” Felicia chimed in. “And Danneel has a skirt on so you can’t use that excuse.”

You bit your lip as you studied your friends. You _hated_ haunted attractions. The few you had been through left you in tears and caused nightmares that could last for days. But you also didn’t want to turn down the chance to spend time with the man you had been hiding feelings for, Mark Pellegrino.

“Fine. I’ll try one. But I swear you guys better not try to scare me and make it worse,” you said, pointing to Jared and Jensen. “And if I say I’m done after the first one then I’m done. Please don’t try and push me.”

Jared, Jensen, Danneel, and Gen took one car, leaving you, Mark, Misha, and Felicia in the other.  Sitting behind Mark while he drove, you couldn’t help but admire the way his hands worked the steering wheel. You sighed, since when was driving something that could be considered sexy?

* * *

 

You were proud of yourself. You were halfway through the first stop, a haunted asylum, and you were doing good. A few minor scares but no worse than Felicia or Gen.

And then the red clown came down from the ceiling in front of you, his bloody teeth leering in the strobe light. The scream that tore from your throat was one the boys would tease you about for years to come. You jumped backwards, slamming into a hard chest.

An arm came up to wrap around and steady you. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” you heard Mark murmur in your ear, tightening his grip when you began to push backward against him in an attempt to escape the clown who was still advancing on you.

“Hey buddy, she’s scared enough. Go pick on someone else,” he told the clown, throwing his free arm up to block the clown from coming any closer.

Mark released you from his grip as you caught your breath.  Everyone had started to move forward again and you closed your eyes as you walked, hoping to avoid another incident.

But the red clown must have alerted his fellow actors you were an easy target. You had just entered the next room when a zombie clown lurched out of the wall just to your right. You managed to swallow your scream as you ran to the left. When you reached Mark you grabbed his hand without thinking, pressing against his side in hopes the zombie clown would move on.

Mark seemed surprised for a moment before gripping your hand tightly and moving you forward.

You made it through the rest of the attraction without any more scares. When you got outside and let go of Mark’s hand he had to flex his fingers to get feeling back from your tight grip. You knew your face was on fire with embarrassment and you were glad it was dark out.

“Off to the next one!” Jared exclaimed like a kid. Felicia propelled you into the car before you had time to protest. 

* * *

 

Looking up at the actual abandoned prison that housed the heavily advertised ‘Haunted Prison Experience’, you shook your head. “I think I’m going to wait in the car.”

“You have to come in!” Felicia said.

Mark walked up and took your hand. “I’ll stay with you the entire time, come with us.”

You felt his thumb lightly stroking your skin and you had no choice but to nod your agreement.

True to his word, Mark never left your side. He held your hand through the front of the attraction and once you moved into the darker ‘maze rooms’ he put an arm around your waist, holding you against him as the two of you worked together picking doors.

You were so preoccupied with the feel of his body pressed up against yours you didn’t realize until it was too late that you had walked into a funhouse room. Mirrors lined the walls and the walkway you had to use was spinning, one side warped to buck you as you tried to move. The purple and white flashing strobes and loud music did nothing to help you regain your orientation and within seconds you stumbled on the moving floor and found yourself pinned face first against a wall with Mark behind you.

“Sorry,” He muttered in your ear. He stepped back but was propelled forward again by the shifting floor.

This time when his body met yours, he didn’t move away. His hands came up to rest on the wall beside your face as he tried to keep his balance.

The rolling floor shifted again, pushing him against you and you couldn’t stop the low moan that escaped your lips as you felt him against your backside. You closed your eyes, instantly embarrassed and praying he didn’t hear it with the music playing.

Mark’s eyes opened wide in surprise. He had been attracted to you since the first time he laid eyes on you, and it wasn’t long after that when he realized he was falling in love with you. He never dreamed in a million years you would see him as anything more than a friend but the low moan he just heard made him wonder if he was wrong.

When the floor came by again and his now obvious erection was pushed against you, there was no stopping the moan you let out.

Deciding you both needed to move before the floor rolled around again and he decided to fuck you right there in the prison, Mark stepped away from you. He quickly took your hand and pulled you away from the wall and through the open door into the next room.

Stepping into the red and blue room, your mind still reeling from feeling Mark up against you, you were not prepared for the clowns that came rushing out from multiple doorways.

You stopped moving, a terrified scream caught in your throat as you faced at least ten clowns holding various weapons. You felt Mark come up behind you, snuggling his body against yours. His breath was hot in your ear as he leaned down. “They won’t hurt you.”

You shook your head. Unable to take a step forward.

“I need you to move Y/N. This is the final room and it’s done. We are going to walk outside so I can kiss you.”

This time the feeling that rushed through your body from head to toe had nothing to do with the clowns and you moved, allowing him to push you through the final door.

Once outside the building he spun you around, pressing you against the side of the old prison as his lips met yours. His hands came up to run through your hair and you locked your hands around his waist.

You didn’t pull away until you heard the door open and your friends come out. “That was awesome!” Jared exclaimed, laughing “One more to go!”

They were so excited that nobody seemed to notice your messed up hair or that Mark held your hand all the way back to the car and helped you into the front seat, shifting Misha to the back.

* * *

 

Arriving at the haunted farm, the traffic was heavy. You were surprised when Mark drove past the entrance and parked in front of a closed farmers market up the road instead of down at the designated parking.

“What the hell dude?” Jared asked, as he pulled in beside Mark.

“It looks crowded. I was worried there wouldn’t be parking,” Mark replied.

“Well let’s go,” Jensen exclaimed, getting out of their car.

You felt Mark’s hand lightly on your thigh, rubbing a small pattern against the fabric of your skirt.

You felt yourself blush. “Actually guys, I’m going to sit this one out. I can’t take another one.”

“No! It’s the last one!” Jared exclaimed.

“Jared, I almost didn’t make it out of the prison with my dignity intact. I’m not going to do another. Remember you promised not to push me.”

“You can’t sit here alone,” Gen said.

“I’ll wait with her,” Mark spoke up. “I’m tired myself.”

“Fine. Party poopers.”

You watched as your friends disappeared down the road before turning back to Mark. He was waiting for you, his lips on yours instantly as he undid your seatbelt. You crawled across the console to straddle his lap and he slid his seat back. His hands drifted back up to your hair.

You could have kissed him like that all night but Mark had other plans. Using the grip he had on your hair, he pulled it slightly, raising your neck up for him to kiss and bite.

While his mouth worked your pulse point, his hands trailed down your side to the hem of your shirt. His lips left your skin long enough to pull your shirt over your head.

“Mark,” you gasped as his mouth found your breasts, your bra landing in the backseat.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he murmured around your nipple.

You ran your fingers through his blonde hair. Arousal spiked through you as you rubbed against his erection. “Mark please,” you moaned.

He moved his hands to your hips, pushing you down against him as he pressed up. If the cry you let out was any indication of what was to come he knew he was really going to enjoy watching you come undone.

You pulled his head up from your breast, helping him remove his shirt before pressing your lips to his. As you made out he continued to grind against you in the most exquisite way. “Need you now,” he grunted against your mouth.

“Yes, fuck yes,” you whispered, moving your hands down to help him unzip his jeans. You lifted your body from his lap to push his jeans and boxers down to his knees.  Your hand going to his cock, stroking him as your mouth swallowed his moan.

His hand went under your skirt and panties to feel how wet you were. Satisfied you were ready, he shifted you slightly, one hand holding your panties to the side as the other hand guided him into you. You placed both your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as you slowly sank down on him.

“Oh God,” you whimpered, feeling him stretch you.  You made a couple small movements, getting use to the feel of him. His head was back against the seat, his eyes staring at you. His mouth hung open a little bit as he watched you move. Feeling confident, you started gently rocking, finding a rhythm as you rode him. You had one hand wrapped around the back of his neck and the other rested on the roof of the car as you bounced.

Mark left one hand against your waist as the other came up to cup your breast, pinching and teasing your nipple.

“Please,” you said, not sure what you were begging for, just chasing your release.

Mark growled before reaching his hand up to cup the back of your head and pull you down to him. His lips worked yours as he started thrusting up against you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, scratching your nails against the back of his scalp. “Mark. So close,” you moaned.

He reached down with one hand to circle his thumb against your clit and you exploded, squeezing his cock as you came hard around him, biting his lip.

“Fuck Y/N,” he cried out as he came with you, filling you, his hand squeezing your side hard enough to leave a bruise.

You slumped against him, your head resting on his shoulder as you both labored to catch your breath. Soft inside you, with his hand trailing up and down your sweaty back, Mark nuzzled your ear before placing a kiss on your neck. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing Y/N. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time and I can’t give you up now.”

“Good,” you said, smiling against his skin. “I don’t want it to be a one and done thing either.  You are going to be stuck with me for a long time Mr. Pellegrino.”

“I think I can handle that,” he said, chuckling.

* * *

 

You were both standing outside the car with all four doors open to eliminate the steamed up windows when your friends came back, laughing about the haunted farm.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t come,” Danneel told you as everyone moved towards the cars. “They had a clown on stilts. I think Jensen almost peed himself.”

Felicia walked up beside you. “Hey Jared, can Misha and I catch a ride back with you?”

“Sure.”

Felicia reached over and tucked something in your pocket before whispering in your ear. “Next time clean up the evidence. No way am I sitting in that car tonight.” She pulled back with a wink, kissed your cheek, and hopped into the other vehicle.

You put your hand in your pocket and felt lace. You realized she must have found your bra in the backseat. Once again you were grateful it was dark out as you felt your face flame.

 


End file.
